Sleepy Beauty
by GeishaPax
Summary: Chris no dejaba de pensar en ella, tal vez desde un episodio fortuito en el que la vio desnuda saliendo de la ducha por primera vez cuando tenían 22 y 16 años respectivamente. ADVERTENCIA: TWO SHOT DE INCESTO
1. Sleepy Beauty

_**Disclaimer** : Resident Evil no me pertenece._

 _Esta historia es semi UA, sucede en 1998, y la van a odiar posiblemente._

 _ **Esto va a tener incesto** señores, y Chris es un personaje enfermo. Si son sensibles a este tipo de historias, por favor, no la lean y cierren. Este fic fue todo un reto por el hecho de tener que sacarme esa imagen de un fic en inglés que Addie nos enseñó._

 _Gracias Addie, tuve que venir a escribir o no iba a superar ese trago tan raro. Yo había dicho anteriormente que no era capaz de leer este tipo de historias. Me equivoqué._

 _Soy una enferma del mal._

 _Tengo nuevos límites._

 _Bueno, basta de tanto bla bla, agradezco a Zhines, Addie, a Frozenheart, a mi querida Lena, a Lars y a Beat. Principalmente a mi beta Vic Sage._

 _Bola de enfermos, sin ustedes no hubiera salido esto jajaja._

* * *

 **Sleepy Beauty**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

Caminaba por las comisaría de Raccoon City. Hace unas semanas Chris Redfield había logrado cogerse a su hermana, Claire en una sesión de masaje.

Chris tenía veinticinco años, era un policía bueno, tal vez no el mejor en su trabajo. Pero a veces era problemático, engreído y llevaba varias semanas ausente, su mente pensaba en otras cosas. Su hermana es el objeto de deseo, la protagonista de las numerosas fantasías (de él y de casi todo el RPD) y su debilidad desde hace ya muchos años.

Claire era la clase de chica por la que todos los amigos y conocidos de los Redfield babeaban, cosa que molestaba en sobremanera al ex piloto. Le gustaba la cerveza, tocaba la guitarra, fan del rock oldies y una chica con una personalidad encantadora.

Varios compañeros de trabajo como Joseph Frost, Richard Aiken y el cobarde Brad Vickers se acercaban al joven para pedirle ayuda, para conquistarla.

Lo que nadie imaginaba es que Chris no dejaba de pensar en ella, tal vez desde un episodio fortuito en el que la vio desnuda saliendo de la ducha por primera vez cuando tenían 22 y 16 años respectivamente.

Chris era consciente desde que la vio a esa edad, tenía el deseo de poseerla aunque sea una vez en la vida. Su hermosa hermana hecha en el cielo era una Diosa ante sus ojos, mide 1.69, no era especialmente de senos exuberantes, pero si lo suficientemente atractivos para los hombres que la miraran, pero lo que si era de admirar era su trasero y sus piernas, torneadas, definidas. Su abdomen era plano y marcado, y se veía el esfuerzo que ponía en mantenerlo así en el gimnasio de la escuela y en las diferentes actividades deportivas que realizaba en la universidad. Incluso su cara de chica inocente, a sus diecinueve años hace volver loco a cualquiera que la vea sonreír.

Chris tenía muchas ideas locas muy guardadas en su cabeza, nunca intentó poner en práctica ninguna por miedo al fracaso, al rechazo de su hermana y sobre todo a la falta de tiempo.

.

La oportunidad surgió hace dos meses, estaba ayudando a Rebecca en las clases de primeros auxilios cuando encontró en el botiquín de la comisaría unas pastillas para dormir, que eran las que usaba Brad para sus problemas para dormir.

Esa era la señal indicada para poder cumplir sus deseos, pero necesitaba un momento preciso para ello. Cosa que no se daba y él no quería forzarlo, para que su adorada hermana no sospechara nada

No era tan sencillo, Claire vivía en un departamento de estudiantes cerca de su universidad, Chris en Raccoon City, y cuando se veían era en el verano o en fiestas navideñas.

No se llevan mal, para verse poco, eran unidos y estaban siempre uno al pendiente del otro. Pero no era tan fácil caer en casa de ella con cualquier excusa.

Pero como se dijo al inicio, la oportunidad llegó sola.

Claire llamó a su casa un domingo para saber si podía ir a revisarla y darle un buen masaje con fomentos, estaba contracturada por exceso de entrenamiento de voleibol.

Chris era un policía y piloto, pero tenía experiencia en ese tipo de lesiones por la Academia y las actualizaciones que daba Rebecca en la comisaría. Accedió normalmente a la petición de su hermana pero era claro que iba con otra intención.

Antes de salir, Chris tomó de su desordenado escritorio la única pastilla que había sacado del frasco de Brad. Subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió hacia el departamento que comparte con otras dos chicas.

Llegó, se saludaron normalmente. Charlaron de cómo iban las cosas en sus respectivas vidas. Claire se quedó en ropa interior de la parte inferior, con total confianza de su único hermano y se fue a recostar a su cama para empezar la sesión.

Claire empezaba a relajarse a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Y aunque estaba muy adolorida, aguantó pese a algunos gritos ocasionales que hicieron poner a tope al mayor de los Redfield.

-No me puedo mover .- Dijo Claire aún agitada y adolorida - ¿Podrías traerme agua?

-Te traeré un poco.

Fue a la cocina, aprovechó para moler bien las pastillas como pudo en la barra del desayunador y las disolvió en el vaso. Se veían algunas partículas blancas, pero confiaba en que el cansancio de la motociclista era más fuerte y con la ausencia de luz por las persianas de su habitación, no se daría cuenta.

Para su asombro, se tomó el agua de golpe. Chris un tanto nervioso le preguntaba de vez en vez como se sentía, si se le iba el dolor, intentando actuar de lo más normal en lo que surtía efecto.

Claire después de unos minutos no respondió más. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Chris no pudo evitar reír presa de su euforia y excitación, que estaban ya a niveles muy altos.

Sabía que estaba a punto, los pantalones le apretaban de una forma dolorosa. Estaba totalmente agitado.

Se acercó con suavidad a la pequeña pelirroja que dormía tranquilamente en la cama. La movió un poco, le dio unas cuantas palmadas suaves en el rostro. Nada. Era el momento.

La acomodó en su cama, boca arriba y suavemente le abrió las piernas para poder tener acceso a ella.

Se acercó a su rostro, tuvo un choque un poco torpe de labios con ella y después los besó suavemente, a la par que una especie de oleada de corriente eléctrica lo invadía

Acercó sus manos a sus pechos, los rodeó completamente por encima de la playera que tenía puesta, no tenía sostén, así que le subió la prenda hasta descubrir sus senos y le apretó un poco los pezones, los lamió y los succionó hasta cansarse.

No podía más con la excitación y la adrenalina, se despojó de los pantalones hasta quedar libre.

Se acomodó en la cama para poder lubricar a su hermana con comodidad, mientras con una mano libre le bajaba lentamente la ropa interior.

Empezó a estimularla para no lastimarla, metió un dedo para corroborar que estaba lista para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Se abrió paso suavemente, una parte para disfrutar el momento y la otra para no acabar de la excitación tremenda que sentía.

En un solo movimiento, lento y continuo, llegó hasta lo más profundo que pudo de su hermana. A pesar de no ser virgen, estaba apretada y parecía succionarlo más y más. Hasta que en una de tantas de ese danzar del saca y mete, sintió que llegaba al tope.

Casi acababa al darse cuenta de estar tan dentro de ella, pero se controló y siguió moviéndose.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Claire comenzó a dar indicios de estarse despertando. Chris se paralizó unos segundos presa del miedo, su hermana se movió un poco y gimió pero aún no estaba despierta. Ese era un nuevo dilema que no supo cómo resolver. ¿La dosis fue muy baja?, ¿tendría que haberse llevado más pastillas?, ¿en qué momento pensó que aquello era una buena idea si era una completa locura?

Había dos opciones en ese momento:

O dejaba de cogerse a su hermana, la vestía y hacía como que no pasaba nada, o seguía con su acto con el riesgo de ser atrapado.

La indecisión de Chris lo mantenía como un autómata con el mete y saca. Hasta que después de un tiempo, tiempo en el que el hombre perdió noción, Claire despertó algo confusa y agitada, mirando hacia todos lados, perdida.

Chris sin poder contenerse, sabía que no había vuelta atrás y empezó a aumentar el ritmo con la firme idea de terminar lo que había comenzado, afrontar las consecuencias.

Claire intentó gritar cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando. Intentó empujarlo, pero el policía por inercia con una mano le tapó la boca y con la otra le corrió las dos manos.

-Shhh tranquila, ya casi acabo... No puedes negar que te gusta... Perdóname pero no podía aguantar más.

Su hermana siguió forcejando un rato, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero luego de unos pocos minutos y sin poder oponerse a la excitación de ser penetrada, dejó de hacerlo y empezó a gemir fuertemente, aún con la boca tapada. La excitación que ya era incontrolable llevó a Chris a penetrarla salvajemente y, en la posición en la que estaba, y no pudiendo quitarle la mano de la boca para que no gritara, le avisó que acababa y un segundo después descargó todo su contenido dentro de ella.

Ella, gimiendo y volviendo a llorar por toda la situación, le clavó las uñas en los brazos, le pegó varias veces en el pecho y le mordió para poder liberar su boca y gritarle:

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Soy tu hermana! Te odio, sal de mí.

Chris empezaba a sentir la culpa pero ya estaba todo hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Agarró sus cosas, se vistió velozmente, así que sin hablar salió de su departamento y se fue.

.

Chris estuvo todo ese tiempo paranoico, de mal humor, pensando que en cualquier momento iba a ser arrestado. Pero no pasaba nada y las semanas estaban pasando.

Todo cambió en ese momento que estaba por entrar a su oficina de los S.T.A.R.S. cuando sonó su celular y era una llamada de ella.

La frase en respuesta del otro lado fue muy breve:

-Tenemos que hablar, ven ya para mi casa- y cortó.

Salió hacia su departamento hecho un manojo de nervios, el corazón se le salía, se sentía mareado y sin fuerzas.

Llegó y tocó el timbre. Ella abrió y sin invitarle a entrar se fue directo al sillón. Chris la siguió y cerró la puerta. Se quedó de pie junto a ella en la sala, le hizo seña de que se sentara mientras en su intento de evitarlo, le aventó un objeto.

Chris lo agarró y lo miró. Al inicio no entendió pero después le cayó el balde de agua. No supo que decir, su primer impulso fue mirarla.

Ella ya no lo evitaba, sólo lloraba, y con esos ojos azules que parecían pedir que le dijeran algo tomó fuerza para hablar.

-Estoy embarazada, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora?

 **Fin**


	2. La piel que me habita

_**Disclaimer** : Resident Evil no me pertenece. Publicado originalmente en _

_Esta historia es semi UA, sucede en 1998, y la van a odiar posiblemente._

 _ **Esto va a tener incesto señores** , y Chris es un personaje enfermo. Si son sensibles a este tipo de historias, por favor, no la lean y cierren. Este fic fue todo un reto por el hecho de tener que sacarme esa imagen de un fic en inglés que Addie nos enseñó._

 _Gracias Addie, tuve que venir a escribir o no iba a superar ese trago tan raro. Yo había dicho anteriormente que no era capaz de leer este tipo de historias. Me equivoqué._

 _Soy una enferma del mal._

 _Tengo nuevos límites._

 _Bueno, basta de tanto bla bla, agradezco a Zhines, Addie, a Frozenheart, a mi querida Lena, a Lars y a Beat. Principalmente a mi beta Vic Sage. También le agradezco a Light of Moon aunque le da miedo el incesto._

 _Bola de enfermos, sin ustedes no hubiera salido esto jajaja._

* * *

 **La Piel Que Me Habita**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

-En la primera oportunidad que tenga, lo haré.

-¡Estás loca Claire, no lo harás!

-¡Claro que lo haré! - gritó la joven lanzando un vaso contra la pared. -¿No lo entiendes Chris? Esto es una aberración, no puedo permitir que un ser así venga al mundo.

-Claire, es mi hijo...

-¡Y yo soy tu hermana! - exclamó mientras lloraba. -Puede salir mal, tener mal formaciones, algún síndrome... esto está jodidamente mal.

-Escúchame bien, no tomes decisiones apresuradas, estás alterada y es normal...

Se acercó a su hermana quien al sentir sus manos sobre las suyas, le soltó una bofetada.

-¿Normal? Te metiste conmigo drogada, prácticamente me violaste...

Se levantó presurosa y abrió la puerta.

-Será mejor que te vayas, mi compañera no tardará en llegar.

Chris se puso de pie y siguió a su hermana con la esperanza de persuadirla. Iba a decir algo cuando su localizador empezó a sonar.

-El deber llama, lárgate de una vez.

-Esta conversación aún no acaba...

Chris salió apresurado a su camioneta maldiciendo el jodido momento en que a alguien se le ocurrió hacer el mal en Raccoon City. Arranco y condujo lo más rápido que pudo a su trabajo.

El plan era el siguiente: llegar, escuchar, rescatar a los rehenes del seguro asalto o situación, persuadir al suicida si era suicida, pedir sus vacaciones al terminar con Wesker. Si el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S no accedía, iría a meterse a la oficina del loco de Irons hasta que lo suspendieran un tiempo si era necesario.

Pero el destino le tenía un cruel destino.

Justo al llegar a la sala de juntas, la bomba detonó.

Paul Linden de Wisconsin, de la central de los S.T.A.R.S y director general estaba pidiendo refuerzos para una situación de emergencia, y entre los hombres que partirían a la misión, se encontraba el.

Maldita la hora en que se volvió reconocido por ser experto en tiro, maldita la hora en que se volvió piloto.

Por más que quiso persuadir a Wesker, fue inútil.

Al parecer Ralph Moliner, su ex jefe tenía grandes intenciones de generar un encuentro en esa misión y hacerle la vida imposible, así que fue el autor intelectual de ser reclutado en el rescate de civiles en un secuestro de tren con amenaza de bomba.

* * *

Claire llevaba tres días sin tener noticias de Chris. Eso de cierta forma la inquietaba un poco.

Así que en cuanto pasaron los exámenes finales, tomó su moto y se dirigió a Raccoon City para saber algo.

Al entrar en la comisaría no se topó a nadie que conociera, al parecer habían sido llevados para algún asunto grande.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - preguntó un joven policía rubio que llevaba unos archivos.

-Bueno, al parecer hoy es el día de meter gente nueva que no me sabe dar referencias.

-Vaya, soy el nuevo pero al menos tengo unas cuantas semanas más que los demás, soy Leon Scott Kennedy. - le tendió la mano.

-Claire, Claire Redfield. - respondió sonriente aceptando el gesto con cortesía.

-¿Te he visto antes? Te me haces conocida.

-No lo creo, no vine al concierto que se hizo hace tres semanas en el estadio... quería ver a The Eagles.

-Yo llegué ese día, todo un caos, gente ebria por las calles, parecían muertos vivientes.

Ella río un poco. El policía tenía buen sentido del humor.

-Tal vez conozcas a mi hermano, es Chris Redfield.

-Ya decía yo, tienen los mismos ojos. Aunque tu eres más bonita. - Leon le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a la puerta de la izquierda junto a la fuente del lobby. Entraron a una oficina para el pago de infracciones, Leon dejó unos papeles en una ventanilla y avanzaron por otra puerta con un pasillo largo. Dieron a la sala de juntas en donde Leon le ofreció asiento en una de las sillas del lugar.

Claire podía ver en la pizarra aún cosas de un caso y mapas. Las sillas un tanto desacomodadas.

-Hay una situación en Wisconsin que a los demás no nos informan del todo. Al parecer unos locos están planeando un atentado grave, intentaron volar un tren y algunos S.T.A.R.S fueron a cubrir el rescate y otros, como tú hermano, a desmantelar al grupo del atentado.

-Vaya, entiendo...

-No tenemos idea de cuándo regresen, debe ser difícil.

-Para nada Leon, agradezco que me dijeras a pesar de estar ocupado.

-No hay problema. Estoy para ayudarte.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con otra cosa? Estoy buscando a Kevin Ryman.

* * *

Dos meses, dos jodidos meses lejos de todo y todos. No había tenido novedades de Claire y eso lo tenía más tenso.

Había marcado varias veces al piso de las chicas pero el número no estaba disponible.

Así que lo primero que hizo al volver fue manejar dos horas al edificio de su hermana.

Pero Claire era lista, y se dio cuenta de su error. Las chicas habían dejado el piso hace mes y medio; cambio de planes, así que fue a la universidad. Pero para su sorpresa, habían entrado en huelga.

Claire no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente, condujo al departamento de policía para investigar un poco. Con suerte en la noche daría con ella, sólo era cuestión de encontrar la motocicleta.

* * *

-Déjame ver si entiendo, Claire se mudó ¿y no te dijo? - preguntó Marvin.

-Seguro no me encontró y tal vez pudo dejar el recado con los nuevos.

Chris estaba un poco ansioso.

-Veamos pues. - el oficial encendió su computadora mientras en la pantalla aparecía el icono de Windows 98. - Recuerdo ver a tu hermana rondando la comisaría hace seis semanas pero estábamos hechos un caos. Espera, hay algo... -Marvin abrió un reporte - tu hermana se accidentó en la Harley hace casi dos meses.

-¿Fue grave? - Chris se alarmó y se acercó a Marvin para ver si podía leer algo.

-Aparatoso, tu hermana de milagro no se deshizo en el choque. Salió volando unos metros a una zanja.

Chris se estaba lamentando el dejarle comprar la maldita motocicleta. Temía por ella y el embarazo, pero no sabía cómo preguntar.

-¿Algo más en su estado de salud?

-Mmm sólo un poco baja de presión, pero nada grave.

-¿Hay reporte de la moto?

-No, fue pérdida total... el seguro aún no resuelve nada.

-¿Hay alguna dirección?

-Si, pero es raro, es en Pasadena.

-¿Pasadena?

-Sí, en casa de Ryman. Se ha casado y se fue con su esposa allá. Supongo que dio la dirección cuando fue el accidente, acompañó a tu hermana.

* * *

Chris iba por los pasillos echando humo por las orejas. Si no salía nada del embarazo, era porque la condenada de Claire Redfield había ido a hacerse el aborto como amenazó.

-Chris, que bueno que te veo.

No tenía ánimo de hablar con nadie en ese momento, pero era el novato y no podía ser descortés con el.

-Kennedy, voy de salida. Estoy localizando a...

-A Claire ¿cierto? - interrumpió Leon y al ver la cara de desconcierto de su superior, siguió - la conocí cuando vino a buscarte, muy linda, y me sorprende su independencia, tan joven y emancipada.

-¿Enmancipada?

-Al inicio me sorprendió, vino a recoger los papeles que firmaste y como no sabía de ti, vino a verte de paso. Es una pena que no estuvieras en la boda.

Chris estaba siendo bombardeado con toda la información ¿enmancipada? ¿boda? Tendría que seguir haciéndose el que sabía todo y sacarle la información al bocaza de Kennedy.

-Sí, una pena, se cruzó el trabajo.

-Yo no tenía idea de que saliera con Kevin... imagina mi sorpresa cuando me pidieron ser testigo.

-Fue una sorpresa para todos. Pero dime ¿siempre en dónde decidieron comprar la casa?

-En Pasadena, tengo la dirección por si te interesa.

-Seguro Leon. Justo quería saber si me dejaron algo.

* * *

Claire estaba limpiando el estudio de la pequeña casa que tenían en Pasadena. Modesta pero era suficiente para dos personas.

Sentía que todo se estaba acomodando, la transferencia de la universidad iba en orden. Su apresurado matrimonio con Kevin no estaba yendo mal.

De alguna forma todo se puso en orden con la partida de Chris y el accidente en la moto.

Empezaba a sentirse mejor, pero aún ese sentimiento de vacío dentro de ella era cada vez más recurrente.

Se sentía aún desesperanzada de saber que su único familiar vivo, su sangre, había cometido tal acto en ella. ¿Qué clase de enfermo droga a su hermana para tener relaciones con ella?

 _Aquella noche lluviosa_

 _sus ilusiones cayeron,_

 _a trozos como un cristal,_

 _esparcidas por el suelo._

Miraba con orgullo su obra, remodelar no era lo suyo, pero supo aprovechar algunas cosas de la carrera y hacer maravillas. Ahora solo era cuestión de empezar a pintar el estudio donde trabajaría ella las noches que restaban hasta terminar su carrera.

 _Se rasgó blanca inocencia_

 _vergonzosa de sus senos_

 _que la baba humedecía_

 _manoseada por los dedos._

Por más que intentaba ocuparse en otra cosa, el recuerdo de lo que pasó mientras reaccionaba, volvía a su mente como fragmentos rotos, como memorias incompletas.

 _No puedo olvidar el daño_

 _ni puedo olvidarlo dentro_

 _como arrastró mi inocencia_

 _por el lodo del deseo._

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, seguro era ese vecino odioso del Comité de Vecinos. Otra vez preguntando cuándo asistirían a las mentadas juntas, pero al llegar a la puerta, vio el rostro del personaje que su mente estaba recordando.

Como una aparición, grande, llenando el marco blanco de la puerta, Chris Redfield con cara de pocos amigos la miraba con seriedad.

-¿Puedo pasar Sra. Ryman?

Claire no supo que decir, se quedó helada, sin pestañear, sólo sintió la brisa de aire que dejó como rastro su hermano al pasar junto a ella.

Chris miraba con recelo la casa mientras Claire tímida, cerraba la puerta y se quedaba de pie junto a la sala.

-¿Así que ya eres toda una falsificadora Claire? ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer mi firma?

-No es gran ciencia, podría ser falsificadora de arte, pero no me he visto en la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Solo esperaste el momento justo para realizar toda esta maniobra, ¿verdad?

Se sentó sin ser invitado cruzó los brazos mientras esperaba una explicación de su hermana.

-Ya salía con Kevin desde meses antes...

-Por eso ibas a la comisaría tan seguido, empieza a tomar sentido. Ahora entiendo a los rechazados de la comisaría, ya había seguro un chisme de que rondabas a alguien de ahí.

-El que hagan un chisme no es algo que me afecte.

-Y no solo fue el enmanciparte... ¡Lo hiciste para casarte con Kevin!, hasta Wesker fue a la boda, en mis narices, ¡es un bueno para nada Claire, lo rechazaron en los S.T.A.R.S!

-Es mejor hombre que tu.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Me hice cargo de ti, me sacrifiqué para no ser separados...

-¿Y de que sirvió? - preguntó la pelirroja dejando de rascar la mancha de pintura en sus shorts - Me utilizaste, fantaseaste cada sórdida noche, solo para saciar tus incestuosos deseos.

-Fue una idea que me estaba matando por dentro desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Chris se puso de pie junto a ella, levantando el rostro de la pelirroja para que lo mirase.

-No sé que me pasa contigo, solo se que no puedo dejarte ir.

Claire se separó lentamente de su hermano mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Desgarraste mi alma, transformaste mis sentimientos, cándidos y puros a unos sombríos y oscuros.

-¡No digas eso Claire!- Chris temía lo peor con las palabras de su hermana, nunca pensó que el cobrar su deseo provocará pensamientos suicidas en su hermana.

-¿No puedo llamarle oscuro a pensar que se sentiría todo lo que me hiciste despierta? ¡Es enfermo!

-E-espera un momento... ¿qué acabas de decir?

-Que debe ser un mal de familia, debo estar loca en pensar en eso, no deja de salir esa curiosidad en mi.

Chris estaba en un sueño muy extraño, en donde Claire quería saber qué sería el tener relaciones con ella despierta. No supo en que momento, pero se encontró besándole con pasión recargándola en la pared.

Claire lo rodeó con los brazos y ayudó a Chris a cargarla. El piloto camino esquivando las cajas y con su hermana pequeña rodeándole la cintura con las piernas hasta llegar al primer cuarto: el estudio.

Movió las cajas del restirador con la mano izquierda y recostó a la pelirroja mientras le arrancaba prácticamente el short y la blusa azul de tirantes.

-¿De verdad quieres esto Claire?

La pelirroja se sentó y se abalanzó sobre su hermano en besos mientras desabrochaba el chaleco de Chris y la camisa en el mismo momento.

Chris no podía creerlo, Claire estaba desnuda y cooperativa. Se bajó instintivamente el pantalón y giró a su hermana.

-No traigo condones Claire...

-No quiero que me trates como una princesa, me gusta duro.

El comentario de Claire no pudo ser más atinado para revivir la vieja pasión, ese oscuro ser que se apoderó de Chris volvió a la luz e hizo caso a las palabras de la joven. Sin pedirle permiso, se metió en ella de golpe y empezó las salvajes embestidas mientras con las manos la estimulaba a la par vaginalmente.

Claire lo estaba gozando, era como cumplir una enferma fantasía a raíz de los actos de su hermano. Sabía que estuvo todo el tiempo justificando con hipocresía el acto de su hermano, que en realidad estaba dolida por hacerlo de esa forma, pero a raíz de eso, una retorcida curiosidad y deseo apareció en ella.

Intentando apagarlo, decidió poner distancia de por medio y alejarse de lo que consideraba estaba mal, y ahora, estaba ahí, recibiendo sexo anal por parte de su hermano.

* * *

-Me alegra ver que hayan hecho las paces, Claire necesita a su hermano.

-Pequeñas diferencias, nada que no se pudiera arreglar- contestó Chris antes de darle un bocado más a la cena.

Claire miraba su comida un poco seria mientras rogaba por que Kevin siguiera siendo tan despistado para no darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar con Chris.

Apenas se estaban vistiendo cuando se escuchó el ruido de las llaves en la puerta. Claire como pudo levantó los objetos que tiraron del estudio y se puso los shorts sin las pantallas. Justo cuando las encontró junto a la puerta, Kevin entró para ver a una Claire nerviosa y a Chris sentado en un banco junto a la muchacha.

No había logrado recoger la prenda del suelo y al parecer su marido y su hermano estaban poniéndose al día.

-Es muy tarde para que partas, lo mejor es que te quedes hoy Chris, podemos desempacar el sillón del estudio, es sofá-cama.

-Es una buena idea. - Claire se levantó a dejar su plato con velocidad al lavaplatos y fue en dirección a la habitación - Iré a quitar el plástico del sillón.

Al salir del campo de visión, corrió sin zapatos para no hacer ruido a la habitación, encendió la luz y miró detrás de la puerta. Nada. No estaba la maldita prenda.

¿En dónde demonios estaban un par de calzones negros?

Hizo memoria, no podían estar en otro lado. Para cerciorarse miró cerca del restirador, cuando sintió una mano masculina que la tocaba morbosamente entre las piernas.

-¿Qué buscas Claire?

La voz suave de Chris se escuchó en su oído con su cálido aliento.

Giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa pervertida de su hermano y con la otra mano sosteniendo la prenda.

-Será mi recuerdo...

-Serás ca...

Chris le tapó la boca mientras con la mano libre empezó a urgar dentro del short.

Sintió como su hermana aguantaba la respiración.

-¿Cómo van con ese sillón?

La voz de Kevin se acercaba, por lo que Chris decidió dejar de estimular a su hermana.

-Ya casi despejamos la zona. - Chris levantó unas cajas rápidamente mientras Claire recuperaba el aliento a la par que entraba Kevin.

-Me gusta el color, al final ha sido una buena idea cariño.

Le dio un beso en la frente mientras la motociclista no dejaba de ver con curiosidad a su hermano.

Esa noche Claire se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no levantar a Kevin. Pese a no tener sueño ligero, Claire le dio unas pastillas para dormir para evitar lo peor, Kevin tenía dolor de cabeza así que se las tomó sin objetar.

La mujer entró a la habitación en donde su hermano descansaba con un paquete de condones del cajón de su esposo. Chris sonrió satisfecho, sabía que estos encuentros se volverían a repetir cada que se vieran.

Claire no dijo nada, tenían poco tiempo. Se quitó el camisón y se sentó sobre su hermano para seguir haciendo lo que hacen cualquier par de amantes en la oportunidad deseada.

 **Ahora si, el fin.**

Me ha costado mucho escribiresta parte final, quería poner menos detalles pero a veces me reclaman por dejar mis finales abiertos. Y se prestan para continuar, en esta ocasión quiero dejar bien claro que estos muchachos enfermos y degenerados van a seguir como amantes.

Claire debe tener algo ya muy mal en la cabeza para querer tener sexo con su hermano pese a lo que le pasó antes con el.

Incluso pensé en alargar la lemmon pero, vamos, fue sexo rápido, en cualquier momento podía llegar el esposo y tenían que fingir la buena Hermandad que hay.

Les recomiendo seguir leyendo la historia de Zhines llamada Secretos de Familia, soy la principal loca que hace este tipo de historias enfermas de incesto, pero ella si lo planeó con más capítulos, yo no.

Veamos que me dejaron en los reviews:

Scath K Wolff

Oh. Por. Dios.  
¡OH POR DIOS!  
¡ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO, REDFIELD! (sip, desde la mitad dle fic casi grité esa frase). Aún así, me encantó. Me encantó todo de este fic. Pobre Claire, dude. La amo y me gusta mucho verla sufrir xD pero esto... wow. No me lo esperaba xD. La situación me deja mucho en qué pensar. Muy buen final, la verdad.  
Anyway, como dije, me encantó. Lo amé con todas mis fuerzas~~  
Saludos :3

 _R: Si tu gritaste eso, yo me grité que estaba enferma por escribir esto jajaja la verdad tenía que depurarlos de mi sistema, leer fics de incesto en inglés no ayudan mucho para personas locas como yo. Claire al final resultó estar igual o peor de enferma que su hermano mayor. Mira que dormir a su esposo y tirarse de nuevo a Chris._

Frozenheart7

Aún sigo traumada con el fic... Enserio, ¿como pudiste escribirlo? Pensaba que tu maldad no superaba el sadismo, pero veo que no es así. Aún me queda mucho que aprender de tí, hermana malvada.  
Ya em enseñarás, cuando haga mi otro Weskerfield seremos las maestras del sadismo, haremos que Wesker traume a Claire, ¿ME AYUDARÁS? También... Saludos a Serge mi amor 3  
Te amo hermana, gracias por otro trauma que añadir a mi lista.

 _R: Bueno, meses después ya debió pasar el trauma. No sé cómo pude escribir esto my dearheart, la verdad desconocía esa parte enferma de mi jajaja ya sabes que te ayudaré con el Weskerfield. Y Serge no sabe nada de este capítulo, se va a morir del infarto._

Susara KI302

Jajjajajajja ¡WooW aaa? Jajajjaja  
Me gusto mucho... Te confieso que ya había imaginado a los Redfield en un vínculo amoroso... O como se le llame pero lo creí imposible... ¡Me encanta! Aunque sea Algo loco jajaja... (La locura me gusta ;D)  
Estuvo bien Jajajja me gusto... Jajajjaja Quede asombrada, "Traumada", y sobre todo satisfecha ya que siempre espere ver algo así... ¡Bravo! XD (Espero no seamos degeneradas por esto... Tú por escribirlo y yo porque lo anhelaba :D)  
Saludes :D

 _R: Esa es una risa nerviosa, y pues, yo no me imaginé un incesto, al contrario, yo era de las que no me sentía capaz de escribir o leer uno, y mirame, aquí haciendo estas locuras. Somos degeneradas aunque no lo aceptemos, bueno, yo lo acepto, lo escribí._

Scarlettmoon17

Henos caído a lo más bajo, yo por invitarte y tú por hacerlo. Qué dramático! No tengo palabras para describirlo pero a la vez muy muy bueno

 _R: Yo era buena, tu me induces a hacer el mal y traumar gente. No sé qué fue peor, dormir a Claire o que ella se tirara al hermano con el esposo en la casa._

Zhines

Aló, hermana Alcohólica, mira que tenemos cita con el psiquiatra más tarde. Como te comenté, este fic me encanta, es la guinda del pastel. Bravisimo por la valentía de publicarlo, ya has dado el paso para que el grupo loco de autores sigamos tus pasos. Apoyo la idea de que este fic tenga un segundo capítulo qué diga que rayos paso con ese embarazo, no esperado, quedaría espectacular para el reto de las madres, sería muy interesante para desarrollar al menos un capítulo más. Son más que decir. Nos leemos y vemos en el psiquiatra.

 _R: Nunca fui a la cita con el psiquiatra, me he escapado, no quiero que me de medicina, me da sueño. Creo que mi fic fue demasiado explicito al inicio, sin contar que logramos el trauma con éstas historias. Aunque no se fue al reto de las madres, tenemos la respuesta que te di en spoiler de como iba a terminar. Te aseguro que muchos pensaron que iba para Cleon, y no. Hasta Wesker sabía de todo el relajonde la boda._

CMosser

Hola! Dónde me apunto para el grupo de enfermas degeneradas, porque el fic me encantó! Es el primero que veo en español y es tan sucio y pecaminoso que es imposible que no me guste. Deberías considerar darle continuidad a este fic para la actividad de mayo, ese embarazo es un verdadero reto para Claire. Nos leemos!

 _R: Haremos una lista para llevar al psiquiatra, mira que si hubo degenerados anotados con este bonito fic... (Bonito, ¿de donde?) Jajajaja soy una sucia, pecaminosa, enferma, que bueno que no tengo hermanos jajaja perdón por no ponerlo en la actividad de marzo, pero tenía que pulir la idea de la continuación que me pidieron. Yo ya lo iba a dejar así._

Besos a todos por leer esta enferma y bonita historia llena de enfermos sexuales. No me pidan más, mi cerebro explotaría.

Tal vez luego haga otra historia más enferma de este tipo. Dejen cumplo mis deudas... Tengo fics pendientes.

Adieu mes amies.


End file.
